ericversefandomcom-20200214-history
Melody Ressé
Melody Lilith Ressé is a vampiric succubus by birth due to her parents' backgrounds. Born on October 20th 1989, much of her childhood is a mystery. She is generally lazy by nature and gives in to her vices (of which there are many). She severely dislikes advice, control, and feeling trapped. Melody is sly, sneaky, deceitful and sometimes very manipulative. Melody is slightly psychotic by nature due to the vampirism taking over her periodically. After feeding on blood, she can go without for a few months. Her succubus half is suppressed through experimental injections, which can be ineffective if she is in contact with another succubus. Childhood When Melody was born, she was rebellious, and eventually ran away from home when she was eight. She was found by a group of wandering nomads, with whom she stayed with until she was 15. During her stay, she had several traumatic experiences which served to influence her personality and fears later in life. It is unknown where her parents are. Astronofu After running away from the nomadic group, Melody was found by Shaz Gyland wandering in the woods. She was brought to Cynthia Lumith who ultimately assigned her to the same study group as Eric and Rose Gyland. She developed strong friendships with both Rose and Eric, and ultimately had a relationship with Rose. Melody showed a strong elemental force with the Pluto style, using a dagger as her weapon of choice. After the martial artists disbanded and the knowledge of the group was hushed, she continued to stay with Rose and Eric, and does presently. Personal Life Melody is primarily vampiric, and so, she has to consume blood once every few months. Unlike a regular vampire, Melody does not need a constant supply of blood because she is only half vampire. Traditional methods of controlling vampires are also ineffective (or at the very most diluted) because of this- though Melody does hate being around water. Melody has a recurring bite mark on her neck- it is unknown why it is there or how it happens. It is rumored that she was bitten as a baby by her father (who was a vampire), causing her to change. Melody is a night owl, and will sleep during the majority of the day when the sun is up (though she can be in sun). Because of this, along with her vampirism, her skin has continually gotten whiter as she has gotten older. Melody's eyes change color depending on her lust for blood. When fully satiated, or when her vampire side is suppressed through injections (which happens very rarely), her eyes are blue. Normally, she is seen with light pink eyes. When her need for blood is high, her eyes will be fully red, accompanied by dark bags under her eyes. Melody's succubus side is suppressed by experimental injections due to her erratic, and sometimes violent and dangerous behavior while operant. Melody can become succubi again if in contact with another succubus, or if she is angered greatly. When fully vampiric and succubi, she has ram horns, long fingernails, and a long tail. It is extremely rare for Melody to be in this form at all. Melody tends to get along well with Eric and Rose Gyland. She has misgivings towards Bliss Summers, but the two usually can get along. Mel tends to try and persuade others into trusting her, then eventually losing interest in them or stabbing them in the back. She trusts Norah Perch, due to her being the same species as her. Strawberry Iceberg (2012-Present) Melody is a member of the musical group Strawberry Iceberg, responsible for playing the guitar. She is also the primary writer for the majority of the songs, and is the frontwoman for the band. Style Melody has a penchant for stripes and piercings. She is usually seen wearing black lipstick and dark eye shadow, but this changes occasionally. She likes leggings and skirts. She consistently wears choker necklaces, usually with an ankh (of which she is particularly fond). Her favorite colors are black and purple. Melody has three eyebrow piercings, two in the left and one in the right. She has a prominent bridge piercing and multiple piercings in her ears. Her nipples are pierced. Melody has several tattoos- one of a joint male/female symbol with horns and wings on her left bicep, and a crescent moon on her left shoulder blade.